Sunburn
by JasmineD799
Summary: We all get sunburned sometimes, but Toothless finds himself wondering why his human is turning red after swimming in the cove all day and quickly rushes Hiccup to the healer.


It was a hot summer day in Berk. Hiccup and Toothless spent the day in their favorite spot together. Hiccup sighed happily.

"What a great day huh Toothless?"

The dragon purred in response and rolled on his back to enjoy the sun just as Hiccup was doing.

Hiccup laughed. "You'll probably never see another day like this after today." He said.

Toothless stood up and stretched his arms and legs. Hiccup grinned at his friend.

"Hey Toothless what do you say we go swimming?" Hiccup said.

Toothless jumped up and down happily and licked Hiccup's face. The boy laughed wiping the drool off his face and grinned.

"Ok! Let's go!" He said.

And he ran towards the lake and sat down taking off his boots and his shirt and vest. Then he took off his prosthetic leaving his pants on, and he and jumped in.

Toothless watched as he jumped in. Hiccup came up out of the water and laughed. He grinned up at the dragon.

"Come on Toothless!" He called. "The water's great!"

Toothless grinned happily and he ran towards the lake and jumped in causing a huge wave.

"WHOA!" Hiccup cried. And he tried to swim away to get away from the big wave but it crashed down on him and he was pushed down under water.

Toothless looked around for the boy. Hiccup came out of the water laughing. "That was awesome!" He cried.

Toothless rumbled in laughter and Hiccup splashed him. Toothless groaned shaking his snout and he glared playfully at the boy, who was too busy laughing.

"Haha! Gotcha back buddy!" Hiccup said.

The dragon splashed him with his big tail. Hiccup stopped laughing and coughed shaking the water off him.

Toothless rumbled in laughter again and Hiccup glared playfully at him he jumped on the dragon's back.

"Piggy back ride!" He cried out.

Toothless immediately began jumping up and down trying to kick him off, but Hiccup held on tightly while laughing his head off.

"Ha! Can't stop the mighty Hiccup!" He yelled.

Toothless turned and gave him a look that screamed "oh yeah?" And with one final kick, the boy went flying through the air.

"AHH!" Hiccup yelped and he landed in the water.

Toothless rumbled in laughter, then Hiccup popped out of the water breathing in the air. "I can't believe you did that! Again!" He said.

Toothless rolled his eyes, his expression saying "no matter how hard you try, you'll never beat me!"

Hiccup playfully splashed him. "Yeah, yeah rub it in my face why don't you!" He said. "One of these day's I'll get you."

Toothless snorted as if to say "uh huh yeah sure I'll look forward to it."

Hiccup just laughed at his friend, and the dragon rumbled in laughter along with him happily. The two continued swimming, Hiccup got on his back and just floated. Toothless tried to copy his action, but he couldn't get it right.

The two continued to play in the water all day, it was later in the evening when they decided to head home.

Hiccup and Toothless got out of the water. Hiccup sat down, and began putting his shirt and vest and prosthetic back on. Hiccup groaned as his skin was stinging badly. "Ouch!" He said softly.

Toothless looked down at his human in concern and he crooned softly gently nudging him.

"I'm fine buddy." Hiccup assured him.

Toothless wasn't so sure, was his human turning a little...red? Maybe he was just seeing things. He watched as Hiccup finished strapping on his prosthetic and he stood up and smiled at his friend.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Toothless snorted, and he nodded his head.

Hiccup grinned and he ran and jumped on the saddle, Toothless jumping up and down happily. Hiccup clicked his prosthetic into place and Toothless immediately leaped into the air.

"Whaaa hooooo!" Hiccup cried out.

Toothless roared happily and he did a summer salt in the air. Hiccup laughed and scratched the side of the dragon's neck. Toothless purred happily as they continued their flight home.

It was getting darker when the two friends finally made it home. They entered the house and saw Stoick who was tending to the fire.

"Evening son. I was wondering where you were." Stoick said.

"Just hanging out in the usual spot." Hiccup replied. "We had some fun swimming didn't we buddy?"

The dragon snorted and he nodded his head happily and grinned toothlessly at his human. Hiccup laughed at the dragon's attempt to smile at him.

Stoick chuckled. "I'll take your shirt and vest and wash it out for you." He said.

"Oh, ok sure." Hiccup replied. And he took off his shirt and vest leaving his pants on.

Now Toothless knew he wasn't just seeing things. His human really was turning red! He immediately nudged his human a worried look in his eyes.

"Toothless? What's wrong buddy?" Hiccup asked him.

Toothless wrapped his tail around the boy's waist and lifted him in the air, setting him down on his back.

"Gah!" Hiccup yelped. "Toothless! What are you doing?"

The dragon immediately dashed out of the house. Stoick who came back into the living room with a little bit of ointment. "Here's a little something for that sunburn." He started to say but groaned as he saw the dragon running out of the house with Hiccup yelling on his back.

"Oh boy." He said.

Meanwhile, Toothless was running through the village with Hiccup yelling protests on his back. He made it to the healers hut and burst through the door.

The healer was cooking something in a pot over the fire and she gasped as the dragon came through the door. "Oh my!" She gasped.

Toothless stopped at her side and Hiccup slid off the dragon's back glaring at him. "Ouch!" He groaned rubbing his stinging arm.

"Hiccup? What's going on?" The healer asked.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Hiccup replied.

Toothless nudged the boy's arm staring at his red skin. Hiccup suddenly realized the reason his skin was stinging so bad. "Oh I see." He said.

"Toothless, it's ok. It's just a sunburn." He said. "We were out in the sun too long."

The healer smiled. "Yes, it seems you two played too long." She said.

Toothless looked back at his human staring at him in confusion, he crooned as if to say "sunburn?"

"It's totally normal buddy." Hiccup said. "Humans can get sunburned for being in the sun too long. It kind of stings a little but I'm fine see? Nothing to worry about."

Toothless purred and nuzzled his human gently. Hiccup smiled and he wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck.

"Here Toothless." The healer said. "I have some ointment that will help Hiccup's sunburn. You have nothing to fear."

Toothless gently took the bottle in his mouth without any teeth and he turned to look at Hiccup. "Can we go now?" He asked.

Toothless purred and nodded his head nudging the boy towards the door. "Okay, okay!" Hiccup said. "Sheesh you're so overprotective!"

"Get used to it Hiccup." The healer said. "All dragon's have protective instincts. Especially when they care for something precious to them."

Hiccup smiled at his dragon and he turned and wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck hugging him tightly. Toothless purred and licked his face happily.

"Better get home now, it's getting late." The healer said.

Hiccup nodded. "Ok and thanks for the ointment."

"You're welcome lad." The healer replied.

Hiccup yelped as he felt the familiar feeling of a long black tail wrap around his waist and lift him up and onto the dragon's back. He groaned in embarassment at how Toothless mothered him too much. He felt like a little kid.

"Toothless!" He said. "Come on! Not in front of the healer!"

Toothless snorted and the healer chuckled. "Goodnight you two." She said.

And then Toothless took his human back home to get ready for bed, and begin a new day tomorrow.

The end...

Hope you liked this! :D You know the drill R&R Plzz!


End file.
